


Love Letters

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: Daddy-Long-Legs au





	1. Chapter 1

［序］

Loki讨厌星期一。确切地说，Loki讨厌每一天，他像吸血鬼一样，痛恨每日清晨的第一缕阳光，和随之而来的新的一天。而每个月的第一个星期一，是Loki最讨厌的日子，这天孤儿院的理事们会来到孤儿院，踏在提前打扫得一尘不染的地板上，时不时问这些可怜的孤儿们几个问题，然后接受孤儿们的感谢，满足他们的某种心理。Loki作为孤儿院最大的孩子（显然17岁已经不能再被称为孩子了），他要负责将每一把凳子擦干净，也要把所有的孤儿们弄干净，教他们礼貌地回答理事们的发问，最好是只说“是的，先生”或者“不是的，先生”。幸好在询问孤儿时，理事们一般都只和Loki交流，省得Loki还要担心其他孤儿们的回答不得体。理事们显然喜欢Loki，即使都穿着孤儿院统一的洗得发白的格子衬衣，Loki也总是能在人群中脱颖而出，他虽面色苍白，但是剑眉星眸英俊可人，虽瘦骨嶙峋，但是身材挺拔，虽缺少教育，但是总能妙语连珠，令理事们印象深刻，这也是为什么Loki都超过16岁了，却还能留在孤儿院的重要原因。当然，他多留在这儿的时间里，需要为孤儿院做一切他能做的工作。所以Loki尽管讨厌这些装腔作势的人，却会在每个月他们来发发善心的时候，换上自己最讨巧的笑容，说一些言不由衷的漂亮话。

总算一天顺利过去了。打扫完卫生，Loki准备回房休息，一个孤儿急匆匆地跑过来告诉他，Laufey先生（孤儿院的管事）让他去一趟办公室。Laufey脾气可不好，Loki赶紧下楼朝他那儿快步走去。走过长廊的时候，Loki朝窗外看了眼，孤儿院的门口站着一个高个子的人，似乎在等司机将他的车开过来，昏暗的灯光将他的影子拖得长极了，倒影古怪地落在地面和墙壁上，看起来像一只长腿的大蜘蛛。Loki不知怎么了，内心涌起一股冲动，想走出去将他看清楚，但是想到Laufey还在等着自己，Loki赶紧回过神来，继续走向他的办公室。

还好今天Laufey看起来心情不错，脸上甚至还带着一丝笑意。他招呼Loki坐下，“你看见刚刚离开的那位先生了吗？”

“我只看见了背影。”

Laufey点点头，“那位先生是一个富有的好心人，他的家族给我们捐了很多钱。不过他之前一直在国外，这是他第二次来我们这儿。”

Loki不明所以地看着Laufey，嘴上还是应承着，“多么慷慨仁慈的先生。”

“没错。今天的例会上，理事们讨论了你的去留问题。你知道的，Loki，你都17岁了，按理来说你不能再待在孤儿院了。尤其是理事们读到一篇你最近写的文章，《讨厌的星期一》，这是不应该的，孤儿院为你做了这么多，你不仅没有表示一点感激，还写文章冷嘲热讽。理事们对此不是很满意。” Loki紧张地瞪大了眼睛，他还以为以他们的智商读不出来其中的嘲意。他想说点什么，Laufey摆摆手，“不过我们刚提到的那位好心的先生认为你很幽默，也很有写作的天赋，他认为你可以成为一个作家，他决定资助你上大学。”

Loki不可置信，他张大了嘴，却什么都说不出来。在他心里，的确一直渴望着继续学习，所以他还留在孤儿院工作，也在外面兼职，想攒够了钱就彻底离开这儿，去往一个大城市的大学，学习写作。Loki听到Laufey的话，仿佛是被天下掉下的馅饼砸中了一样，晕乎乎的。

Laufey似乎很满意Loki的反应，他继续说，“先生为你安排好了一切。学费和食宿都会直接付给学校，此外每个月还会给你一笔零花钱。夏天过去后，你就可以去念大学了。真是太大方了，而且先生不需要你的回报，他只要求你每月给他写一封信，这不是为了你的感谢，他认为这样能培养你的写作能力——多么周到！”

Loki点点头，接受了这个有点奇怪的要求。“先生的名字是？”

“先生不愿意说他的真名。你可以将信寄给Gast先生，他的秘书T女士会为你转交的。不过你不要指望先生会回信给你，毕竟他是一个大忙人，但是这是你必须要做的，而且我希望你能在信里保持应有的尊敬和感激。”

“是的，Laufey先生。” Loki微微鞠了躬便退了出去。他突然觉得，星期一也没有那么讨人厌了。

［Loki写给长腿叔叔——Gast先生的信］

1

敬爱的理事先生：

即便您说不需要我的感谢，Laufey先生在昨晚还是再三前调了我应该对您充满敬意和感激。这确实是理所当然的，我十分诚心地想感谢您，所以当我坐了几小时火车，到达我的校园和宿舍，坐下来的第一件事情就是按照您的要求给您写信。

整个夏天，我都期待着能与您交流——虽然Laufey先生强调说您很忙，不会回信，但是我仍然充满期待。您的关心让我不禁奢望起更多，您得原谅我，毕竟这17年来我没有受到过任何人的关心，您让我有了归属感。所以或许我能大胆地渴望一下，我相信您对我了如指掌，我想您或许可以告诉我一些关于您的事情？比如您的名字？

虽然现在时间很晚了，而且今天经过了长途旅行，但是我兴奋地睡不着觉。这都多亏了您，让我能够来到这样好的一所大学。谢谢您。

尊敬且感谢您的Loki

9月1日

2

敬爱的Gast先生：

我猜想您是个喜欢保持神秘的人，所以我并未收到您的回信，也还是不知道您的名字。所以我姑且用Laufey先生告诉我的您的化名吧。但是坦白讲，我不喜欢这个化名，希望您不要误会，我非常喜欢您。我想给您重新取个化名您觉得如何？请不要告诉Laufey先生，我想称呼您为长腿叔叔——下次写信我就会这样称呼了。我只远远见过您的背影，然后留下了这样的印象。希望您喜欢这个称呼。

接下来我会按照Laufey先生转达的您的要求，与您分享我的大学生活。我十分喜爱这所大学，不过我们还未开始上课学习，我先讲讲我的宿舍吧。我很喜欢这儿的环境，楼下的梧桐树挂满了翠绿的叶子，我的室友Fandral说那是和我眼睛很相似的颜色，但是我的眼睛更漂亮。他总说令人开心的话。我有两个室友，Fandral和Thor，他们都是体育系的学生，有着漂亮的小麦色皮肤和健壮高大的身材。我或是报名太晚了，所以被分到了这个宿舍，不能和自己院系的学生住在一起。但是我很知足，毕竟从前17年都是和十多个人住在一个房间，现在只有3个人！不过我要偷偷告诉您，我不太喜欢Thor，我觉得他有些傲慢。还好我们每个人都有单独的小房间！

以及再次感谢您给的零花钱，我来以后买了5件衣服，希望您不会觉得我是一个奢侈的人。只是因为如果我总穿着从孤儿院带来的泛白的旧格子衬衣，我担心其他人会发现我是从孤儿院来的。这样看来，至少我得承认我是个虚荣的人了。Thor说他的父亲是上流社会的成功人士，母亲知书达礼又和蔼可亲，Fandral也是来自一个世家，所以我说谎了，我告诉他们我同样出色的家庭和父母，我告诉他们我正在写的信是寄给父亲的，因为我的父亲对我十分关切。希望您不会介意。我不是说谎成性的坏孩子，我只是想彻底让过去成为过去。

对您诚实的Loki

9月3日

3

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我冒昧地又展开了信纸。您说一个月寄一封信给您，可是我忍不住与您分享。我并不是一个唠叨的人，只是过去17年在孤儿院没有可以交流写信的人，而这儿的一切都是这么美妙而新奇。您资助我上大学，像是我的亲人一样，让我有了倾诉欲，希望我不会令您感到厌烦。

我们已经开始上课了。以前在孤儿院，我读完了所有捐赠的书籍，感谢您和其他理事们的慷慨，那可是很多的书。不过现在我发现和同学们相比，还是太少了。上课时教授提到的一些东西，同学们时候习以为常，可是我却闻所未闻，我想我应该制定一个严格的学习计划并执行起来。您觉得呢？

所以今晚我拒绝了Fandral和Thor去酒吧的邀请，我决定写完这封信就去图书馆借几本书。不过我答应了他们明天开始和他们一起晨跑，他们说我很羸弱，苍白得不健康，即使很不开心，我得承认他们说得没错，我应该加强锻炼。

努力学习的Loki

9月23日

4

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

最近天气有些转凉，我用您给的零花钱买了新的毛衣和大衣，希望您不要觉得我只会消费，我也有认真学习。真的，我这月读了六本书！分别是：《傲慢与偏见》、《罗密欧与朱丽叶》、《威尼斯商人》、《第十二夜》、《奥赛罗》和《麦克白》，您或许发现了，有五本都是莎士比亚的大作！他真是一个天才！我真是太爱他的书了。我刚刚才又从图书馆借了他的《哈姆雷特》和《李尔王》。

此外，我们开始学习法语，很骄傲地告诉您，我有语言的天分，我学得很快，教授称赞我的发音很漂亮。

Loki

10月20日

5

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

马上就是感恩节了，于是我想到了您。

这个月我过得很充实，我已经在尝试阅读法语的《三个火枪手》了。我读了很多书，不过我还是决定阅读更多以后再开始写作。我相信我是不会让您失望的。最近我发展了一个兴趣爱好，就是看电影。虽然我才看一场，但是我觉得我爱上了看电影。是Fandral邀请我去看的，叫做Interstellar，我想您也可以去看看。我悄悄告诉您，看到最后我流泪了，我不知道Fandral发现没有，但是他是个贴心的朋友，即使发现了，他也不会拆穿我的。我们最近经常一起运动，他还教会了我打网球，我如果说我比刚入学的时候长高了一点儿您会相信吗？说不定我会长得跟您一样高呢。

不知道您是否还记得我的另一个室友Thor，他是一个很直爽的人，我曾说他很傲慢，可是现在他变啦。他和一个物理系的女生Jane谈起了恋爱，整个人变得温柔沉稳起来。我想我喜欢这个变化。

感恩节我的室友们都会回家，我的计划是读完莎士比亚的《皆大欢喜》，如果有时间，我还想读一读《仲夏夜之梦》。

祝您感恩节愉快。

爱您的Loki

11月10日

6

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我们这儿下雪了。这是我第一次欣赏雪景，我得承认这很美。以前在孤儿院我恨死下雪了，孤儿院时常没有暖气，晚上经常冻得睡不着，白天我还要洗很多的东西，像是衣服、桌布，只有这种时候，我苍白的手才会有点颜色——被冻得红彤彤的。而现在，我舒服地享受着暖气，坐在窗台上给您写信，想到这儿，我真心觉得您真是个好人。

这样舒适的环境让我有些昏昏欲睡。不过您不用担心，我有坚持好好学习。我自豪地向您汇报，我最近拉丁文的学习有了很大的进步，我可以用拉丁文写作了。

外面的雪停了，Fandral叫我去打雪仗，虽然天看起来快黑了，（我不知道确切的时间，因为我的钟坏了，）但是我还是答应了，我想出去的时候顺便寄出这封信。

您的朋友Loki

12月6日

7

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

真是太感谢您了！我收到了您的秘书T女士寄过来的圣诞礼物，一块精致的手表。这是我第一次收到圣诞礼物，也是我第一次收到礼物。我十分喜欢。

对了，Fandral送了我一条柔软的围巾，他自己也有一条类似的，我觉得系上很暖和（而且我系上很好看）。这让Thor有点闷闷不乐，贴心周到的Fandral立刻拿出了给他的礼物，Thor很快喜笑颜开地说要请我们吃晚餐。Thor没有回家过节，因为他想和Jane待在一起。Fandral说他的家人出国滑雪去了，我猜想那一定很有趣，我从来没有滑过雪，您呢？

祝您节日快乐。

爱您的Loki

12月25日

8

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

圣诞假期以后我们进行了考试，我能够自豪地告诉您，我是班上第一名。

但是我要跟您坦白，圣诞期间我和Fandral、还要Thor和Jane一起去了酒吧。可是您看，娱乐和学习是不冲突的对不对？我还是考了第一名。不过我向您保证，我绝对没有喝酒，我知道我还不到饮酒的年龄。没有酒精的影响，我觉得酒吧平平无奇，我想我不会再去了（或许等到可以喝酒的时候我会再给它一次机会）。您觉得呢？您去过酒吧吗？

每当这种时候，我就期待您的回信。因为我对您了解太少了。我看了电影会想，长腿叔叔有没有看过呢？我看到下雪会想，长腿叔叔那儿下雪了吗？我去了酒吧也会想知道，长腿叔叔喝酒吗？我对您充满了好奇。我多么渴望听到您的回应啊。至少让您的秘书T女士在下面的信纸上打勾然后寄给我吧。

长腿叔叔看过这周上映的新电影吗？是的______ 不是______

长腿叔叔喜欢下雪吗？是的______ 不是______

长腿叔叔能喝很多的酒吗？是的______ 不是______

长腿叔叔是头发花白的老头子吗（很多孤儿院的理事们是的）？是的______ 不是______

期待您的回信的Loki

1月10日

9

Gast先生：

您真的不打算回信了吗？看来您和其他理事也没有任何区别——对孤儿的生活一点儿都不感兴趣，您出于社会责任感和所谓的爱心让我吃饱，甚至有幸接受教育，但是您丝毫不关心我。而且您拒绝我的关心，我甚至连您对名字都不知道。我怀疑您是否真的会看我的信。

之前您交代Laufey先生，让我一周写一封信给您，汇报的我学习情况。我想我最好照办就是了，只汇报我的学业。

这个月我依旧读了六本书。我的法文和拉丁文都学习得很好，可以用它们来阅读和写作了。

Loki

2月26日

10

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我真希望您没有收到上个月的信。我真是太坏了，竟然那样无礼地指责您。我诚心希望您能原谅我，我不是找借口，而是我真的病了。如果您不能原谅我，我担心我的病永远都好不了了。您是如此地大方慷慨，请您一定给予我您的同情吧。

生病在床的Loki

3月1日

11

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我就知道您会原谅我的！谢谢您送来的花和卡片，您的字很漂亮，我一定会很快好起来的！

永远爱您的Loki

3月3日

12

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我已经完全康复了，多亏了您的卡片和Fandral的照顾。

我还是要再一次为我之前的无礼言辞向您道歉。

虽然病已经好了，Fandral认为我应该加强锻炼，他为我制定了健身计划，我决定严格执行，争取不再生病，不再让您担心。

Thor和Jane闹矛盾了，Thor的父亲不喜欢Jane的出身（不是我八卦，是Thor经常在宿舍哭诉），即便Thor一点不介意，但是Jane很生气，她不再接Thor的电话，Thor去找她两人也是吵架。我觉得谈恋爱真麻烦，还是和男人相处轻松一点，比如我和Fandral，我们从来不吵架。那样浪费时间不值得，应该把时间花在学习上，您说是吗？

我因为生病最近学习有些松懈，不过您别担心，我很快就会赶上进度的。

爱您的Loki

3月10日

13

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我想向您咨询一件事。Thor的父母结婚二十周年，刚好在复活节假期，Thor邀请我和Fandral去他家参加结婚纪念日的宴会以及度过假期。因为您资助了我的一切开支，我想您算作是我的监护人，希望您能批准我去。

（如果您没有回复，我就当作是默认了。）

十分希望得到您的许可的Loki

4月4日

14

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

从Thor家回来，我既开心又惆怅。Thor的父亲Oidn是一个十分威严的人，可是他对待Thor很包容，讲话虽然很严厉（尤其是他们聊到Jane的时候），却也是充满了关切。我不能说我喜欢他，但是我也希望有自己的父亲，因为关心而对我生气，然后又包容我的错误。如果说我羡慕Thor有这样的父亲，那么我简直就是嫉妒Thor有Frigga那样完美的母亲了。Frigga女士对我们每一个人都十分和蔼，总是温柔又大方，把我们照料得极好。我很羞愧，有一天晚上我做梦梦见Frigga女士是我的母亲，我从小在她的呵护下开心地成长。醒来发现自己还是什么都没有，还是一个孤儿，这让我有点伤心。

还好Fandral一直陪伴着我。

我不应该老是抱怨，生活已经对我够好了，您送我读大学，还交上了好朋友。我应该知足的。

说到朋友，我在Thor家认识了一个新朋友，他来参加Thor父母的结婚纪念日宴会，他是一位钢琴家，艺名叫做Grandmaster。（我不能理解你们上流社会对于自己名字的神秘感。）他在宴会上表演了弹钢琴，十分美妙，虽然我不懂音乐，但是我想这可以称得上是大师了，因为听他演奏的时候，他撩拨的似乎不仅是琴键，还有我的心弦。我得承认听完他的演奏，尤其是那首舒缓的曲子，泪水盈满了我的眼眶。Grandmaster是一个有趣的人，虽然他和我不是同龄人（他的头发有些花白，可是他身材保持得很好，我看不出他的年龄），但是我们有很多共同话题，他给我讲了许多他在国外旅游的事（我还从来没有出过国呢），也讲他对一些名著和名画的见解（他显然见识很广），以及他听到我说喜欢莎士比亚，就带我去看了话剧《哈姆雷特》！这是我第一次看话剧，真的是太棒了！我想我真的爱上了话剧。不过有发生了一件令我害羞的事，但是我什么都能告诉您的是不是？显然跑大老远去看话剧，而且看得如痴如醉令我感到疲惫，在回程的路上我竟然睡着了。Grandmaster体贴地没有叫醒我。等我醒来，我发现自己竟然靠在他的肩膀上睡了好久！他真是个好人。

回到学校我又开始学习了（度假时候我也在学习的），看了话剧令我自己也有了创作剧本的冲动，我想我可以开始写我自己的话剧了，您会期待吗？

爱您的Loki

5月1日

15

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

今天非常焦虑，一方面期末考试快到了，另一方面暑假快到了。Laufey先生问我暑假是否要回到孤儿院。我真的很痛恨那鬼地方，那儿的一切都糟透了，比地狱还糟。（希望不会冒犯到您，毕竟您是理事会的一员。）但是我真的不希望再回去了。您能允许我留在学校吗？我会在附近租个小房间，您不用额外费心，我会找几份兼职来维持我的开销的。希望您能同意。求您了。

Loki

6月1日

16

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

谢谢您！您真是太好了，让我去您的乡下小屋度过暑假。我想我能在那儿安心创作我的剧本。

另外，我的考试每门功课都得了A＋。

永远爱您

Loki

6月28日

17

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

您的小屋实在是太棒了！如果您也在这儿就更完美了。

不过您绝对猜不到还有谁也在这儿？是Grandmaster！您或许认识他，毕竟您和他的小屋距离很近。我本想向他打听您，但是我不知道您的真实名字。

我开始还有点担心一个人在这儿度过两个月，现在我更加期待了。

爱您的Loki

7月1日

18

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

抱歉这么久才给您写信。或许这段时间我有点太乐不思蜀了。

我在您的小屋过得非常愉悦。我花了很多的时间阅读（您这儿的藏书也太丰富了），然后也花了很多的时间写作。我写完了一个剧本，但是现在还不能给您看，我担心不足够好。Grandmaster给了我很多建议，他看过很多书和话剧，提出的意见都很中肯而有帮助，我会再修改的。

除了阅读和写作，我每天都和Grandmaster一起去湖边，他教会了我游泳。我觉得这个月我又长高了一点儿，不过还是比Grandmaster矮了好一截。您和他谁高呢？不过Grandmaster说我还是太瘦了，我觉得我已经比在孤儿院的时候好多了，我附上了一张我们去远足时候的照片，您看看，觉得我是不是比之前更健康了？

我还学会了一点点乐器。每次写作瓶颈的时候，我就会去找Grandmaster，他会弹钢琴帮我疏解压力，甚至还教了我一些简单的曲子。有机会希望能弹给您听听。此外，每周五晚上我都会去Grandmaster家，因为他收藏了很多经典的电影，周五晚上我们会一起看电影。（我想这对我创作是有益的。）这些电影都太棒了，我几乎每周五都得哭上至少一次。（您不会嘲笑我的对吧？接下来的话我有些难为情了）Grandmaster是个特别体贴的绅士，我刚刚冒出泪花他就会递给我纸巾，我哭得厉害了还会搂过我的肩膀安抚我，可是每听到他说“乖”我就哭得更厉害了，我只敢告诉您，我从小是个孤儿，除了您没有人对我这么好，一有人对我好，我就脆弱得可怕。

我有时候会想，或许您是个和Grandmaster差不多的人呢，心地善良，生活富足，才华横溢。您看，我还是对您充满了好奇，即使生活这么充实，我还是会想您的。

爱您的Loki

8月1日

19

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

今天发生了一件事情，我只能问您了。

我想您一定认识Grandmaster的对吗？您能告诉我他是一个怎样的人吗？我觉得他是个幽默风趣的艺术家，也是个绅士，对我好极了。今天我们一起去城里看话剧，在剧院门口遇上了Frigga女士和Thor。Thor告诉我Grandmaster很危险，和他走太近会伤害到我自己。我相信Thor是出于一个朋友的关心才会说这些话，可是他父母和Grandmaster也是朋友，所以他没有再进一步说明了，我完全不明白是怎么一回事。您能告诉我吗？

期盼您回复的Loki

8月19日

20

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

您不用回复我昨天的信。我想作为朋友，我应该信任Grandmaster。无论别人认为他是一个怎样的人，我认识的他慷慨大方，温柔风趣，我不应该向您打听他的。

这个月我和Grandmaster也一起进行了一些有趣的活动。每天都去游泳，我觉得我的皮肤好像没有那么苍白了，也有了点健康的小麦色。我学会了更多的姿势，也游得很快。我们一起去城里看了两次话剧和两场新上映的电影，在他家也看了五次电影（我的泪点还是很低，哭了好几次）。此外，我又学会了弹奏两首新的曲子，我弹的勉强能听。不过我更喜欢听Grandmaster弹琴，每次听他的曲子我总像是掉入兔子洞的爱丽丝，经历着一个又一个荒诞而奇妙的梦境。当然我并不是一直在玩乐，我修改了三遍我的剧本，Grandmaster帮助我投稿，希望能有回应吧。

Grandmaster是一个很优秀的人，不过我发现他也有缺点（让他略微有点真实了，我一直觉得他太完美），他做的菜很难吃。还好我在孤儿院学会了一些厨艺，我经常邀请他一起吃饭，他对我的手艺赞不绝口，您想尝尝吗？

Loki

8月20日

又及：随信附上我的剧本，希望您能喜欢。

21

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

今天开始我就是大二的学生了。这个学年我们要学习很多新的课程，其中有一门课叫做莎士比亚戏剧赏析，我已经迫不及待了。

说实话，离开您的小屋和Grandmaster让我有点伤感，我坐在桌前，但是心里想的全是小屋后面的桃树（尽管我去的时候没有粉色的花朵也没有果实）、湖边聒噪的青蛙和夕阳落在远山上的余晖，还有Grandmaster（我居然真的写下了他的名字）。是的我已经开始想念他了，我们才分别几天而已，可是他爽朗而略微古怪的笑、调皮的眨眼以及低沉磁性的嗓音，萦绕在我的脑海里。我想他用他的魅力对我施展了某种魔法，还是只要人一旦习惯了另一个人或是某种生活方式，然后再分开，就会感到心里空落落的？

还好回到校园和再见到Fandral和Thor又让我开心起来。Thor成了他们学院学生会的主席，这很难得，毕竟我们才大二，但是他看起来确实有领导团队的能力（至少比他们学院那帮人强，我去过几次他们学院的活动）。我觉得Fandral也有这样的能力，但是他似乎对这些不感兴趣，他和学院的人也往来不多，我认为这是因为他花太多时间和我在一起了（显然我比起那些人是更佳的朋友，我很高兴Fandral也意识到了这一点）。

Loki

9月1日

22

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

今天Grandmaster居然来找我了！他说今天有一场精妙绝伦的话剧上映，他一定要带我去看。我当然去了！跌宕起伏的情节，细致入微的表演，一切都妙极了。最后谢幕的时候我鼓掌鼓得手都疼了，真希望有一天我也能写出这样棒的话剧。

回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了。我真心认为Grandmaster是一个充满魅力的人，我喜欢听他说话，有时候我怀疑我太沉溺其中，以至于察觉不到时间的流逝。然而Thor却不这样认为，当我告诉他我晚归的缘由，他严肃质问了我和Grandmaster的关系，他似乎一直担心Grandmaster会欺骗我伤害我。我承认我生气了，于是我出言讽刺了Thor，我没有告诉您，我很会用言辞伤害人，我一直尽力在您前面表现得谦逊有礼。话出口我就后悔了，尤其Fandral也告诉了我一些关于Grandmaster的传闻，您知道吗？据说Grandmaster的私生活很乱。但是我想这是人家的私事，我作为一个朋友不应该评价他的生活方式。虽然这与我无关，我也不愿意相信，但是我却感到有点莫名其妙的难过甚至生气。我不知道这是怎么了，我怀疑我是看了话剧入戏太深还没有出戏。

Loki

9月9日

23

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

Grandmaster最近有举办几场小型的演奏会，我去过一次，真的很棒。我甚至有错觉，觉得他在台上弹琴的时候，整个人都在发光。我想这正是音乐的妙处。我推荐您有时间也可以去听一听。（不过看到他和一些粉丝的互动，我总算是明白了Thor之前想表达的意思。不过这和我并无关系不是吗？）

Thor和Jane和好了，也不再对Grandmaster来找我发表意见（也可能是因为他最近很忙并没有来找过我），我觉得一切都很好。我专心学习新的课程，学习新的语言（西班牙语），以及我每天都跟着Fandral去健身，过得很充实。我应该这样专注于自己的生活，按照您希望的努力成为一个作家，而不是忙着交朋友和参加社交活动。

令人高兴的是，最近我开始尝试写诗，我写了小几首，您愿意看看吗？我选了我最满意的两首附在了信纸后面。您会看的吧？

诗人Loki

10月16日

24

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

很快就又是感恩节了。请您不要感到厌烦，我要再次向您表达我的谢意。每当我坐在图书馆阅读，或是在校园里漫步，甚至只是躺在我温暖的小床上时，我都忍不住想起您的仁慈和大方，我时常觉得幸福，这都是因为您的帮助，您真是世界上最好的人了。

我一直努力着，提醒自己不能辜负您对我的期望。现在终于能开始有所回报了。您还记得我之前写的剧本吗，《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》？居然获奖了！学校知道后，组织了话剧社准备将我的剧本排演出来！等在学校演出的时候您会来看吗？

爱您的Loki

11月9日

25

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我又来请求您的许可了。您记得Fandral吗？我可爱又体贴的室友，在我生病时照顾我的那位？他邀请我圣诞节假期和他一起去挪威。您或许记得，去年圣诞节他的家人去了那儿，这是他们家庭的传统。我能去吗？

希望您能同意。

爱您的Loki

12月1日

26

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我收到了您秘书的来信。我不明白您为什么不允许我去。

我不会给他们添麻烦的，Fandral真心希望我能去，他答应教我滑雪。我可以看到我从未见过的风景，体验没有经历过的生活。我在那儿也不会放松学习的，我保证。求您了。

真诚的Loki

12月8日

27

Gast先生：

已收悉您的信函，按照您的秘书转达的命令，我会留在学校一个人过圣诞节。

Loki

12月18日

28

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我原谅您了。虽然您对我冷酷，不回我的信，只是让秘书打印出来冷冰冰的指令传达给我，不给我一丝丝关怀，伤透了我的心，可是看到上次我生病时候您送来的卡片，我就忍不住想到您是一个多么慷慨又体贴的人。

而且昨天Grandmaster来找我，我和他谈了谈，我想我应该原谅他（我也不知道之前为什么生他的气），我也应该原谅您。

所以我接下来要坦白的事情您也要原谅我好吗？我喝酒了。我知道我还没有20岁，还不到喝酒的年龄。可是您不必担心，我有Grandmaster的照顾，没有出乱子。我和他在市区吃饭看电影，说真的，和他在一起时间总是过得特别快，我们反应过来的时候已经太晚了，于是我去了他家，喝了一点酒，所以即便喝醉了，我也只是安稳地睡了个觉。但是我想我还是要告诉您的。

祝您圣诞快乐。

爱您的Loki

12月24日

又及：

我忍不住想起和Grandmaster的谈话。您知道我现在19岁了，是一个不折不扣的成年人，可是和他的对话让我觉得我有点孩子气。（我想这是因为他太成熟了。他是我认识的最成熟的人，或许要除了您，如果您和孤儿院其他理事一样白发苍苍大腹便便，那么您是我认识的最成熟的人。我不禁想到，您会觉得我的信孩子气吗？）

总之，以下是我们的对话：（请相信我，即使是昨天发生的事情，这段对话也是一字不漏的，我有着绝佳的记忆力。）

GM：“我们得谈谈，Loki。”（所有的对话都是这样展开的是不是？但是这是我第一次和别人“谈谈”。我不知道要说什么。）

我：“谈什么？”

GM：“噢，我很抱歉。”（他说的时候靠得离我很近，弄得我很紧张。所以我的语气可能有一点点僵硬。）

我：“你没什么可抱歉的。”

GM：“可是你生气了。”

我：“我没有生气。”（我又说谎了。我确实对他感到生气，没有由来的、不知所起的、乱七八糟的怒气，我自己都琢磨不透，也羞于向他承认。我该如何向他解释呢？我只敢告诉您。）

GM：“Loki，我之前忙着演奏会，或许有什么地方做得不到位，让你觉得受到了疏忽冷落，你要相信这并非我的本意。你不知道你对我有多么重要，这段时间你不理我，我的心都乱了。”（他的话语是多么甜蜜，而他的眼神又是多么真诚啊，我本来以为我一辈子都不会原谅他了——尽管他并没有做错什么——但是这样的他我如何能拒绝呢？他一定是又在对我施展他神奇的魅力魔法了，我的心软得就像是刚被海水冲刷过的细沙。）

我：“我没有不理你……我只是最近学校很多事。”

GM：“你保证，以后所有不开心的事都告诉我。”

我当然答应了他，然后我们以一个拥抱和好了。

长腿叔叔，您看，虽然我是一个喜欢把事情憋在心里的人，但是我也要承认谈话还是有用的。我所有复杂的情绪和心结，他短短几句话就击败了他们。语言的力量是多么伟大！或许什么时候我们也可以“谈谈”。不过您也不必顾虑，即便您什么都不说，我也会无条件原谅您的。

又又及：您觉得我是不是太轻易就原谅他了？我似乎有点太依赖他了。

29

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

收到了您的礼物。我十分喜欢您送的围巾，春天来之前我会天天系着它的。

Fandral也从挪威寄来了礼物。真周到。

昨天的信里我有提到Grandmaster送了我一套西装吗？他说我可以在我的话剧上演的时候穿。但是我不知道我要不要收下这么贵重的礼物。我能毫无顾忌地接受您的礼物，因为您是家人。但是我有时候会因为太想靠近Grandmaster而忘了我和他的界线在哪里。

再次感谢您的礼物。祝您节日快乐。

永远爱您的Loki

12月25日

30

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

开心地告诉您，期中考试我的成绩依旧是第一名。

以及我的诗歌发表在了杂志上。

还有一件十分重要的事，下月我的话剧就在学校上演了，我一直没告诉您，本来想作为一个惊喜的，但是我不确定您会出席，所以我还是提前告诉您吧，那就是我将出演话剧的男主角。话剧票和刊登我诗歌的杂志一并寄给您了，希望您能来。

期待见到您的Loki

1月25日

31

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

很遗憾您没能来。但是谢谢您送来的花。

看到大家都那么喜欢我的话剧，我真是十分开心，真希望能与您分享啊。站在台上，我都快忘了我是个出身孤儿院的孩子了。您若是看到也一定会吃惊我的变化吧。随信附上Grandmaster在幕后帮我拍的照片，您觉得还不错吗？今天很多人夸我好看呢。真希望听到您的夸奖。

下一周开始Grandmaster要去其他城市举办演奏会，他会去很多的城市，可能有两个月都不能再见到他。我多么想跟他一起去呀。但是您放心，我不会这么冲动，我会待在学校好好学习的。更何况，我担心去了会看见让我不开心的事情，您一定明白我在说什么。我想我更喜欢独处的时候以朋友的身份听他弹弹琴，而不是和其他粉丝一起去参加他的演奏会。

爱您的Loki

2月14日

32

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

您一定猜不到我做了什么！我参加了马拉松比赛还拿到了名次！虽然不及Fandral……不过我想超过他是很难的，毕竟他是专业的。但是您也一定为我感到骄傲吧？每天早晚都和他一起去跑步终于有了回报，我实在太高兴了！

关于学习，这个月我看了四本书，写了半本小说和几首诗。随信附上我的诗，您会喜欢的。

爱您的Loki

3月20日

又及：照片是跑完马拉松照的，希望您不要介意被汗水弄湿了显得有点邋遢的运动服，旁边那个可爱的男孩就是Fandral。

33

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

您肯定猜不到！我居然接到了Grandmaster打来的电话。我都不知道我们宿舍的电话真的能用…… 毕竟没有人用过。Thor和Fandral有手机，而没有人会给我打电话。（Grandmaster有一次要送我手机，但是我认为太贵重了没有接受。我不想接受您以外其他人太多的恩惠。）总之铃声响起来的时候我们都吓了一跳！更令人吃惊的是，他邀请我去他巡演的城市一起过复活节假期。虽然我真的很想去，但是我还是拒绝了。我之前的奖学金和稿酬不足以支付我往返的开支，我也不愿意接受他的好意还接受他的钱，而且我复活节早有安排了。尽管如此，拒绝总是令我难过的。

此外，我开始思考暑假是否要找实习，您或许能给我一些建议？我知道您希望我成为作家，我自己也有此意，我最近极度热爱话剧，您认为我应该将此定为发展的方向，然后暑假去剧院实习吗？总之我是不会回孤儿院的。

爱您的Loki

3月27日

34

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

首先谢谢您让T女士送来的手机，我拒收了。我想我上一封信里肯定有不当的言辞让您感到误会了，我并没有向您提出这种请求，我也不会向您索要手机或其他物品。谢谢您的好意，但是我不需要额外的恩惠。

此外谢谢您再次提议让我去您的乡下小屋，继续我的创作工作。但是我想先告诉您一件事情，我本想事先征求您的意见，但是我知道您肯定不会同意的，所以我便擅作主张了。上周的复活节假期，我去了Fandral的家。请您不要生气。我一直因为上次圣诞节的事对他略有歉意，他平日对我照顾有加，我实在不能一而再再而三地拒绝他。我并没有带去任何的不便，我们一起度过了愉快的假期，他的家很温馨，他的父母热情好客，对待我十分和善。事情既然已经发生了，希望您能原谅我的鲁莽，我不会再对您做出这样的事了，以后我都听您的话。

爱您的Loki

4月10日

35

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

谢谢您还是愿意让我去您的小屋过暑假。虽然我更想去剧院实习，但是我答应您要听您的话，而且Grandmaster向我保证他也会去的，我想这也会是一个愉快的暑假。

我想今年或许能在那儿见到您？

Loki

4月11日

36

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

或许您在想，Loki有许久没有谈及过学习的事了。事实上，我从来没有放松对自己的要求。这学期的课程又多又难，但是我认为我都处理得很好。我相信我的出色表现令每一名任课老师都很满意。此外，我一直保持着阅读和写作的习惯，我没有忘记您的期望，到现在我已经阅读了上百本的课外书籍，发表了六首诗和一部小说。随信给您寄去连载刊登我的小说的第一期杂志。您会期待后续的是吗？

爱您的Loki

5月11日

37

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

再次自豪地向您汇报，今年我的每门功课依旧都是A＋。

爱您的Loki

6月20日

38

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

是您让人在院子里面种上的果树吗？虽然它们都还小小的，但是我想以后一定会很漂亮。天气最热的时候到了，时常会有蝉趴在细小的枝桠上，听习惯了也就不觉得心烦意乱。可能因为我最近总是心情很好吧，有时候竟还能听出几分韵律来。

去年Grandmaster教我的钢琴曲我都忘得七零八落了，指法本就不熟练，现在更是生疏。Grandmaster又耐着性子教了我一遍，帮助我回忆起来。我还是更喜欢听他弹，美妙的旋律仿佛不是因为琴键的跳动而产生，而是从他充满魔力的指尖流淌出来的天籁，每当我靠在沙发垫子上，不大认真地看着我最喜欢的书，他在不远处弹着琴，音符汇成涓涓细水蜿蜒来到我的身边，对我而言真是一种享受。您能想象出这个画面吗？

我们还是每天都会去游泳。Grandmaster不需要再像去年这个时候一样，小心翼翼托着我在水里划来划去，我已经可以熟练而优美地用不同的姿势独自畅游。上一次比赛憋气我还赢了他！不过Grandmaster总是很顾虑，他不允许我一个人去到湖心周围，显然那边的水更深；他也不让我一个人去游泳，他说只要到湖边一定得叫上他。我想为了避免让您担心，我会照他的话做的。

这个月实在太热了，所以我们几乎没有离开过乡下，也就并没有去城里看话剧。还好最近上映的话剧我上个月都看过了。我倒是在Grandmaster家看了很多电影，您还记得吧，他收藏了很多经典的电影？在房间里我甚至会觉得冷，我想是冷气开太足了，可是看着精彩的电影我压根儿不愿意将眼睛挪开分毫，还好在我冷得缩起来的时候，Grandmaster会拿来小毯子裹住我，省去了我许多麻烦，让我能安心沉浸在电影中。不过也不是所有的电影我都喜欢，有一次Grandmaster挑选了一部沉闷的电影（我都忘了名字了），电影无趣且长，还没有看到一半（可能都没有三分之一！）我就睡着了。非常不好意思地告诉您，（再一次！）我醒来才发现自己靠在Grandmaster的肩上，差点就倒在他的怀里了，他就那样一动不动地看完了电影，也没有叫醒我。我猜当时我脸都红了，因为那一刻我突然觉得有点燥热。

因为您这儿的佳著实在太多了，我一看起来就爱不释手，常常熬夜甚至通宵达旦，可能因为这个原因，上一周我的眼睛发炎了（导致我足足一周没有去游泳和看电影）。我猜我的眼睛很红，Grandmaster竟然说我看起来像一只白兔，然后他不许我再阅读，可是我刚刚开始读《悲惨世界》，我一定要知道故事怎么发展的，最后我们达成了解决方案——由他念给我听。他声音很动听，但是我有时候看着他念书，不知道怎么地竟然会走神，所以到现在我遗漏了不少故事情节。但是我很聪明，我提出让他再为我读一读法语的原著（感谢您这儿有！），他的发音很漂亮，不过这次我一定要认真听了，我决定他念的时候我得闭上眼睛不去看他，我希望这能有所帮助。

爱您的Loki

7月20日

39

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我刚刚喝了酒！您可千万不能告诉长腿叔叔，我担心他会生气的。可是我实在没能忍住，那会儿Grandmaster拿出来好几个漂亮的玻璃罐子，里面是各样的水果碎块，他说那是他两个月前做的水果酒。我觉得漂亮极了，尤其是草莓酒和樱桃酒，小块的水果泡在晶莹的液体里，那颜色看起来都甜腻腻的，让人流口水。我悄悄告诉您，我每种都尝了一口，其中草莓酒尝了一大口。这只是果酒，不碍事的，您说是不是？（不过我觉得我好像有些头晕。）

长腿叔叔您喝酒吗？我想喝酒总归是不好的，您年纪也大了，应该少喝。您年纪到底有多大呀？作为一个理事，一个成功人士，您是不是早已儿孙满堂共享天伦之乐了？真羡慕您有那么多的家人。不过您是如此善良的好先生，您值得有很多的家人。您应该正和您的家人在一起吧？真好。

您知道吗？我经常偷偷将您当作我的家人。但是您不必感到负担，我并不奢求您也这样看我，毕竟您有真正的家人。我只是在学校宿舍时，Fandral或是Thor问起了，我会编上一两个温馨的关于亲情的小故事。您在我的故事里，有时候是爸爸，有时候是妈妈，还有的时候是哥哥，我给不同身份的您编造了不同的工作和性格，但是不管您是什么身份，您都会很宠我，因为我想如果我有真正的家人，他们应该会宠我的，是吗？我希望这些小故事不会给您带来麻烦。

（我又忍不住喝了一小口草莓酒。是的我把装着可爱草莓酒的罐子带回您的小屋了，希望Grandmaster没有发现。）

我有时候觉得您就像草莓酒，对我来说像是一种虚幻的美好。不过您别误会，我当然知道您是真实的，我这儿有您之前寄给我的卡片呢。我一直放在我最喜欢的书里，每次想家的时候，我才会拿出来看一看。不过这种时候很少，因为我没有家。孤儿院当然不能算得上是家。

长腿叔叔，我能坦白吗？我真正的愿望不是成为一个作家（不是我排名第一的愿望），我真正想要的是一个家。如果有一天我为了家庭放弃了写作，辜负了您的期望，浪费了您的资助，您会失望吗？

喜欢草莓酒的Loki

7月30日

40

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我隐约记得昨天给您寄了一封信，希望里面没有太多胡言乱语。我一醒来就去了门口的信箱，但是勤劳的邮递员已经取走了我的信。我真希望它能寄丢。

我终于明白为什么人们常说酒不是好东西了。

讨厌草莓酒的Loki

7月31日

41

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

今天发生了一件事情，我不知道如何是好。我想听听您的看法。

傍晚我和Grandmaster一起去游泳。游的时候我觉得眼睛很不舒服，左眼一直流眼泪，感觉睁不开眼。还好Grandmaster及时发现了我的不对劲，他将我带向了岸边，替我查看眼睛。起初我还以为是眼睛发炎没有康复，还好不是；是进了沙砾。Grandmaster帮我吹了吹，等他吹完，我闭上眼睛休息，但是我能感受到他还是离我很近。他身上有着湖水的清香，带有丝丝的甜味，紧紧包裹着我，我觉得我都快不敢呼吸了。我可能是在等待着什么，我也不知道。我只记得过了好久，也可能只是过了一瞬间，他吻了我的眼角。我不敢睁开双眼，只感受到他的手放在我肩上，我一定是紧张极了，我想要退后，他圈住我，轻轻笑了，气息落在我的脸颊上，痒痒的，然后他吻过我的鼻梁。在我终于鼓起勇气睁眼看着他，想要说点什么的时候，他吻住了我的嘴。

我不记得后面发生的事了。我觉得我的大脑出现了空白。等我反应过来，我已经在跑回小屋的路上了。是的，我一路跑了回来，所以即使我坐下来给您写了这么长的信，我的心脏现在还是跳得很快，我的大脑还有些晕乎乎的。

噢天哪我把Grandmaster一个人留在了湖边。可是我是真的不知如何面对他。您记得我曾告诉您，“我觉得谈恋爱真麻烦，还是和男人相处轻松一点，比如我和Fandral，我们从来不吵架。那样浪费时间不值得，应该把时间花在学习上。” 我一直都是这样觉得的，可是我没想过还能和男人谈恋爱……或许我应该和Grandmaster保持距离，我似乎是太依赖他了（我之前是不是也这样说过？）。而且您让我来这儿，提供这么好的一个环境让我能安心学习，我却一天到晚没干正事，我现在只觉得无地自容。您不需要给我您的建议了，我想我已经做出了我的决定。

绝对不会辜负您的期望的Loki

8月9日

42

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

今天Grandmaster同往常一样来找我去晨跑，我没有开门。我还是不知道如何面对他，我不知道如何对一个朋友说出拒绝的话。那太残忍了。我也很为难，您能理解我吗？

Loki

8月10日

43

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

最近糟透了。您或许发现了，其实离上一封信也才过去两天，但是我切身体会到了度日如年的含义。

Grandmaster今天离开了，我透过窗户看着他走的。他没有来道别。

我是不是失去了这个朋友呢？果然每一个美梦，都总有醒来的时候。

Loki

8月12日

44

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我很抱歉地告诉您，这个暑假我一事无成（我写出的剧本平淡无奇，我的诗歌索然无味，连我自己都不想再看第二遍），我还失去了一位朋友（我想这都是我咎由自取）。

我回到学校已经快两周了。现在我们是高年级的学生了，这意味着我们有更多的自由。Thor充分运用了他的自由权利，立刻搬出了宿舍，与Jane同居起来。暑假的时候Jane受邀到Thor家的庄园住上了一段日子，显然Frigga女士很喜爱Jane，这也让Odin默认了Thor和Jane的关系。他们现在很幸福。现在宿舍就剩下我和Fandral了，显得安静了许多。Fandral提议我们可以一起培养一点兴趣爱好（我们已经有很多共同的爱好了），他甚至提议我们可以一起养宠物，（我猜他看出了我最近情绪低落，想要让我高兴起来，多么贴心啊！）我正在认真考虑他的建议。您觉得呢？

您的Loki

9月14日

45

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

Grandmaster给我打电话了！听到电话铃声，我差点以为是我的错觉。他说他在学校里，要和我谈一谈。于是我就去了。

我才站在他的面前，他就板着脸质问我，“Loki，你说谎了。” 他看着严肃极了，听到他的话，我好像被雨滴击中的蜜蜂，一下子失去了平衡，迷失了方向，茫然无措。可是他接着说，“你保证过的，你所有不开心的事都要告诉我。” 长腿叔叔，您知道吗？我的心一下子就重新找到了方向，而且变得柔软起来。一个人的心情怎么能在短短几秒钟的时间内变化如此之大？我情不自禁地流下了眼泪。还好Grandmaster张开双臂接纳了我，替我挡去了路人好奇的目光，让我不至于在大庭广众之下颜面尽失。

我坦白告诉他我只是被吓到了，我从来没有想过这种事情。我现在只想好好学习，顺利毕业，实现成为作家的梦想。他居然问我，是不是真的不讨厌他。我当然不讨厌他了，您可以为我作证。他还说，让我允许他继续对我好。我想这是可以的，毕竟朋友之间理应相互关照。

总之我们和解了。我终于可以睡个好觉了。

爱您的Loki

9月16日

又及：我告诉他我要和Fandral一起养宠物的事情，他为我分析了很多，我想我现在学业这么繁重，又很快就毕业了，确实不是养宠物的最佳时机。

46

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

T女士转达了您的好意，让我申请交换生的项目。经过深思熟虑，虽然我确实很心动，但是恐怕我还是要拒绝您。我知道您想让我增长见识，您太慷慨了，但是我真的不能再接受您额外的恩惠。您对我已经付出够多了，事实上我一直在努力多修学分，争取提前毕业，找到工作还清您的资助。

此外，我觉得我习惯了这儿的生活，Fandral带我锻炼，我教Fandral做饭，我们每周看两次电影，相处得很愉快。只是Fandral的母亲最近病得很重，她是一位善良的值得尊敬的女士，这让我格外多愁善感。我担心Fandral一个人会过得很糟糕。看起来他和我一样，几乎没有什么朋友，以前他花太多时间照顾我，我也想要做他称职的朋友，在他需要的时候陪伴他。

爱您的Loki

10月15日

又及：我向Grandmaster提到了关于申请交换生项目的事情，他也鼓励我去，他说了很多好处，我有些动摇了。但是当我说我还是不想去的时候，他变得莫名其妙的严厉（甚至有点生气？），他指责我想留在这儿是目光短浅的小孩子的行为。我也生气了，于是果断地拒绝了他。其实如果他好好说，我可能真的会答应他的。不管怎么说，我还是决定不申请了。

47

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

Fandral的母亲去世了。我请求您允许我去他家过感恩节，我想去慰问一下他的家人，他们在复活节的时候对我非常好。

爱您的Loki

11月13日

48

Gast先生：

您几乎是不近人情的。我无法理解您拒绝我的请求。您似乎总不赞同我交朋友，或许您认为我来自孤儿院，没有家人，也不配有朋友，就只应当孤孤单单的才好。

孤儿Loki

11月17日

49

长腿叔叔：

我本来决定不给您写信了，但是我还是忍不住想原谅您。我想您一定有您的原因。而且我已经去过Fandral家了，也算是违背了您的意愿和我说过要听您的话的承若，您也原谅我吧，我俩就扯平了。

我想告诉您一件事，我习惯了无论发生什么，总是想第一时间与您分享。

我比Fandral早一天回到学校，然后我竟然在宿舍外遇上了Grandmaster。经过半天的行程，我实在太累了，不想出去，便邀请他去了我的宿舍（幸好我的宿舍一直都很整洁）。不过Grandmaster看起来表情很古怪，我不知道为什么，毕竟我们最近一直相处得很融洽，虽然他忙着在多地举办巡回演奏会，但是我们一直保持着联系，几乎是每天都会打电话。他问我去了哪里，我才想起来我忘了告诉他我要去Fandral家过感恩节，于是我赶紧向他道歉。然后我听见他问出了我觉得是我听过的最荒谬的问题，他问我是不是喜欢Fandral。您能想象吗？我觉得我惊讶得嘴里能塞下一个鸡蛋了，不过他似乎倒是对我的反应挺满意的。但是我依旧怀疑是我听错了。可是他接着说出了更令我惊讶的话，我尽力还原当时的场景，我想您听了一定也会觉得吃惊的。（对话如下：）

GM：“既然对他没感情，你搬出来住吧。你可以和我住，我立刻在学校附近买房子。如果你想住学校，我帮你申请单人宿舍。” （多么荒唐而霸道的要求啊。）

我：“别开这种玩笑。”

GM：“我是认真的。我一想到你日夜和其他男人单独共处一室，我就寝食难安。Loki，乖，听我的话好不好？你答应过要接受我对你的好。难道你又要食言么？”

我：“不是这种方式。这太过了。”

GM：“相较于我的陪伴，你更喜欢和他在一起？”

我：“你不要无理取闹。”（长腿叔叔，我平时不会说这样粗鲁的话，可是我实在无法跟上Grandmaster的思维。相信您也无法理解他吧？突然跑到我这儿来，对我说这些奇怪的话。但是我每次与他相处的时候也会变得奇怪起来，比如现在，我看着他不悦的表情，我就又心软了。）“你不能逼我做这样的选择，你们都是我的朋友。”

Grandmaster：“我不只是你的朋友。”（就在我还在疑惑他的话的时候，他靠近了我，把我压倒在沙发上。我们的距离太近了，我仿佛听得见他的心跳，但是也可能是我自己的心跳，跳得快极了。他望进我的双眼，好像在里面找着什么似的，许久他才小心翼翼地开口，）“我还要做你的爱人。” （说完他再次吻了我。）

我们的对话到这儿基本上就结束了。我羞于向您描述更多的细节，但是我想我不自禁地回应了他。我的脑海里又是一片空白，可是又好像看见了许多花儿像烟火一样相继绽放个不停。当这个吻结束的时候，我竟然觉得唇齿间甜甜的，多么神奇！Grandmaster问我喜欢他吗。坦白告诉您，长腿叔叔，我不知道，我从来没有那样想过（或许暑假以后我有想过一点点）。您或许也发现了，我在信里提到过他太多次，显然他对我很重要，曾经我以为会失去他令我心如刀割。但是和他在一起？我真的不知道。于是在他追问我的时候，我特别不知所措地摇了头。他看起来很失望，他说让我好好想清楚了再联系他，就离开了。

长腿叔叔，您说，一个人要怎么才能明白自己的心呢？友谊和爱情的界线在哪里？而且，一个孤儿能获得真爱吗？还是追逐事业才是我应该做的正确的事？

迫切需要您的指引的Loki

12月1日

50

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我昨天做了一件事，我鼓起勇气告诉您，希望您不会责怪我。

我主动去找了Grandmaster，虽然我并没有想清楚，但是我认为一个人是无法想清楚的，我需要和他见面，于是我去了他的家。然后事情的发展脱离了我的控制（我想可能事情也从来不在我的控制下）。

为了有勇气支撑我去见Grandmaster，出发前我喝了不少酒。事实上我记不清是为了见他才喝了很多酒，还是因为喝了很多酒才决定去见他。总之我现在认为喝酒是一个坏主意。

我要么是彻底醉了，要么是疯了，因为当Grandmaster来给我开门的时候，我凑上去亲了他。我觉得是他的错，他不应该正洗着澡，听到门铃声就裹着一条浴巾来给我开门。湿热的水蒸汽还附在他的皮肤上，随着他回吻我，热气逐渐传到了我身上，让本就因为喝多了酒而燥热不堪的我不得不脱掉了外套。一件事导致了另一件，我似乎一直处于一种迷糊的半醒状态，直到他进入我的那刻，我才彻底清醒过来。我宁愿我一直醉着，当我看到我们在彼此身上留下的痕迹，我感到十足的羞愧，但是我也要告诉您，我绝不后悔。

可是我仍然是不确定的，如果可能的话，我甚至觉得自己更茫然了。我还是不知道该如何抉择，也不知道要如何面对Grandmaster。他送我回来取几件衣服，让我去他那儿过圣诞节。可是我一回来就在给您写信，还没有开始收拾。我要开始收拾吗？

似乎迷失了自我的Loki

12月22日

51

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我最后还是决定同Grandmaster一起过圣诞节，事实上我已经在他这儿度过了愉快的三天了。

祝您节日快乐。

爱您的Loki

12月25日

52

最最亲爱的长腿叔叔：

我回到学校才发现，您给我寄了21件礼物！我开始以为弄错了，我联系上T女士，她说除了圣诞礼物，其他的都是我20岁的生日礼物！我从没有收到过生日礼物（事实上我都不知道自己的生日，我只知道我是在一个冬天被放在了孤儿院的门口），现在一下子就收到了20件，您这样会把我宠坏的！我觉得我可能是天底下最幸福的人了。

在Grandmaster家我也过得很开心，他是一个体贴的情人。我可以这样称呼他吗？我想我们肯定不只是朋友了，但是我们也没有明确我们的关系。希望您能理解我，纵使我读过也写过很多恋爱故事，现实中我还是第一次和一个人有这样亲密的关系，我分不清我们正处于什么阶段。

永远爱您的Loki

1月5日

53

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

最近发生了太多的事情了。

先说好消息，我的论文已经完成，如果顺利的话（应该是毋庸置疑的），我今年六月就能毕业，您不必再为我支付多一年的学费和生活费了。最近半年我似乎受到了很多干扰，创作进入了瓶颈期，我想是我学习得还不够，所以申请了学校准备继续念研究生，当然附有全奖，也不会再多花您的钱。不过如果您愿意的话，我以后还能继续给您写信吗？

再说说坏其他消息吧。前天和Grandmaster在外面的时候，遇上了Fandra和Thor。在外我都尽量表现得和Grandmaster没有那么亲密，但是Thor还是有所怀疑，并且直爽地问出来了，他问我们是什么关系。我觉得很尴尬，您知道我自己并不清楚我们的关系，我看着Grandmaster希望他能回答，他气定神闲地看了眼我的室友，又看着我，仿佛他和他们是一起的，他也在等着我的答案。Thor的好奇和Fandral的疑惑，还有Grandmaster的——我不知道，我看不懂他的表情，他们几人都看着我，弄得我很紧张，于是我选择了最保险的回答，我说我们是朋友。我觉得事后Grandmaster不太高兴，他送我回去的时候质问我为什么不愿意在Fandral（我想他忘了Thor的名字）面前承认我们，可是我也并没有说错是不是？他从来没有给过什么承诺，我们到现在似乎是比朋友更近了一步——我猜一般朋友不会共享鱼水之欢——但是我想这也不意味着我们就是情侣了？您认为呢？

爱您的Loki

1月25日

54

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

唉，叔叔，我想与您分享一件我的心事，但是我又不知从何说起。

我能见见您吗？或是收到您的回信？过去两年多的每一天我都有这样的期盼，您能满足我一次吗？

依旧期盼着的Loki

2月14日

又及：

或许我应该先告诉您发生了什么。今天我拒绝了Grandmaster的求婚。

55

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

不知您是否收到了我昨天的信，您一定一头雾水，请让我为您解释吧。

或许您在疑惑，明明之前我还在纠结我和Grandmaster的关系到底走到了哪一步，我还在向您抱怨他没有给我一个像话的承诺（虽然我只是希望他能正式地请求我做他的男朋友确立情侣关系），我为什么会拒绝他的求婚呢？他似乎认为我心系Fandral，伤心地离开了。他认为我不爱他，您也这样认为吗？

我曾在信里写过，我从来没有没有想过我和Grandmaster的关系，我一直对于我们很茫然。在此我要向您道歉，我骗了您。如果我做得到，我还会继续隐瞒下去，但是我实在太痛苦了，众多的情绪积郁在我的心中日益发酵，痛楚几乎要令我窒息，如果不与您倾诉，我不知道我还能告诉谁。

我以前是个十分坚强独立的人，您知道我在孤儿院的时候，需要帮Laufey先生打理很多事和替他照顾孤儿们，开始的时候我也会犯错，可是无论他怎么惩罚我，我都从没有掉过眼泪。可是现在我连一个人去看悲伤的电影都不敢了，我喜欢靠在Grandmaster的肩膀，习惯他替我擦眼泪，抚着我的背告诉我“乖，不哭了，有我呢”。

我现在也听不了太过悲伤的音乐。我还记得我与他第一次见面时他弹奏的钢琴曲，不瞒您说，我现在正在听，正如这两年来的每一个夜晚。

我充满敬意和感激地告诉您，虽然是您将我送到这儿来学习，但是却是他真正带我领略了戏剧的魅力，也是他帮助我进行创作。与您不同，您一直显得如此虚幻，而他真实地出现在我人生中许多重要的场合，给我指引，教会了我许多重要的事：弹琴、游泳、写作、交流、生活和爱。您记得吗？我告诉过您，看着他弹琴，我会觉得他在发光；他为我念故事，我盯着他会情不自禁地走神；他惹我生气，但是他一个不开心的表情，我就会心软。我没有告诉您的是，坐在他身边看电影，他的香水味包裹着我，令我心神荡漾；教我游泳时，他的手托着我的腰腹，我的皮肤会变得滚烫；他在湖边吻我的时候，我的呼吸都快停止了，正是那次我才看清了自己对他的心意，我的生命也从那刻起才真正有了意义；因为不安而刻意疏远他的日子，我要么失眠，要么梦见他；后来我们和好，他说每晚八点给我打电话，我总是不到六点就在电话边上等着了，一点点的动静都令我坐立不安；我总想知道我在他心里的分量——我有几次的确是故意让他误会我和Fandral的，我不敢问，我既渴望、又害怕他的答案，只能不停地试探他；感恩节后的那个吻几乎快冲破了我的所有戒备，我没能控制住我自己去找了他，我们发生关系以后，他没有给我一个承诺，哪怕一句简单的话，于是我的心一直悬在空中，每天的生活好像在走钢丝绳，毕竟我对他其实知之甚少，鉴于他过去的风流史，我一边享受着他的宠溺，一边担心害怕着变化。我是这样地爱着他。如果您也爱过某人，您一定会明白的。

您知道吗？Grandmaster向我求婚的时候，我的“我愿意”几乎就要脱口而出了。可是我脑海中另一个声音清晰地提醒着我，我还从未告诉过他我的真实身世。事实上我一直都在欺骗着他，正如我告诉Thor、Thor向他介绍的那样，我理应家世良好且家境富足，而不是一个一无所有的孤儿，这个谎言维持得太久，我不敢想象知道真相以后他会怎样看待我。我无法面对他，我只知道我肯定是配不上他的，我宁愿让他保持对我的美好印象，误会我不爱他，也只能拒绝他的求婚。可是一想到他居然认为我不爱他，而我的拒绝会令他以后也不再爱我，我就心如刀割。

此外，我能有今天，都仰仗您。我做出过承诺，我接受了您的资助，就一定要完成您对我的期望。我离开孤儿院的时候，就告诫过自己要好好学习，遵循您的意愿，成为一名作家，令您骄傲。而不是浪费您的钱，谈一些无意义的感情。我绝不会再像个小孩子一样，幼稚地一心渴望着家庭，不能一有其他人对我好，就背弃对您的誓言。我已经有家人了，您就是我的家人，对吗？我真的好想见您一面。我现在也只能依靠您了。

爱您的Loki

2月15日

56

亲爱的长腿叔叔：

谢谢您愿意在周末与我见面。您不用让人来接我，我十分清楚去您的小屋的路。对我而言，好像美梦终于要成真了。

充满期待的Loki

2月20日

57

我最亲爱的长腿叔叔Grandmaster：

昨天可能一定是我今生最美妙的一天。我想等到我垂垂老矣，我仍会记得昨天发生的一切。我起得很早（我兴奋得几乎没怎么睡），然后就开始了我的行程，一路上我想到是去见您，便觉得格外安心。远远的，我就看见小屋前园去年栽种的果树开花了，白色的花朵簇在一起，空气里弥漫着甜腻的味道。我在屋子里找了一圈，才看到您留在餐桌上的卡片，上面是您漂亮有力的字，您说您去了湖边。

我赶到湖边的时候，居然看见了Grandmaster！我以为这是叔叔安排的惊喜。可是Grandmaster却笑着走过来抱住我，问我，“亲爱的Loki，你一点没猜到我是你的长腿叔叔吗？”

一瞬间我的脑海里涌现出许多的片段，那些您和我一起度过的场景，像一根藤蔓上的花朵相继开放，像昏暗的夜空里一颗颗亮起来的星星，像池塘被风吹过荡开的层层涟漪。我才发现我遗漏了许多小细节，我理应早能发现的，都怪我对您的感情影响了我的判断力。这世上还会有谁会这样宠我呢？当然只有您，我最亲爱的长腿叔叔。我本想在您的怀里多待一会儿的，因为一想到我上周写给您的信，我的脸就红极了。可是您捧起了我的脸，您说我的眼睛亮晶晶的很漂亮——当然了，里面闪耀的都是对您的爱意。您小心翼翼地要着我的允许，要我允许您吻我，其实您不必问的，因为我是您的呀。

我不敢相信，您这么快就又向我求婚了。我怎么能拒绝您呢？你明知道，我的整颗心早就都属于您了。无论以后您对我提什么要求，我都再也不会拒绝您了，因为那样不仅会伤了您的心，也会伤了我自己的。从您给我戴上戒指——内圈居然还刻着“Daddy-Long-Legs’”，我就是这个世界上最幸福的人了。

我看到您已经到我的宿舍楼下了，意识到这是我待在宿舍的最后几分钟，我略微有点伤感，可是马上就能与您一起开启新的生活，能与您共同度过我余生的每一分每一秒，这个想法又令我兴奋起来。您现在知道我有多么爱您了吗？还是不知道也没有关系，因为我会用一生来告诉您。

永远爱您的Loki

2月26日

又及：这是我第一次写情书，我居然知道怎么写，都是因为爱您！这次您可一定要回信呀。


	2. Xmas

亲爱的叔叔（Dear Daddy）：  
无论过去多久，我都还是喜欢这样称呼您，Daddy，我亲爱的Daddy。  
您现在应该是在回家的路上吧，希望您快点儿到家，外面看起来要下雪了。我正坐在圣诞树下等您。我没有告诉过您，离开孤儿院去念大学之前，我并没有过圣诞节的习惯。这是个很重要的节日，可是对孤儿院来说，还不及董事来探访视察的日子重要，孩子们都没有礼物，而我因为管事给自己放假还要料理更多的家务、承担更多的责任。  
当我还小的时候，没有父母给我讲圣诞老人的故事，我在书上看到了，便去问Laufey先生，他说这是商家骗钱的把戏，只有愚蠢的小孩才会相信。可每年这时候我还是会把烟囱和壁炉打扫得干干净净，希望哪怕有一次，能出现一个人，带着笑容和礼物——我不贪心，一张卡片就足够了，和我一起过一次圣诞节。可我失望了一次又一次，直到您的出现，我一下子释然，您是值得等待的。从此，圣诞对我而言才成了一个节日。  
您或许不理解，为什么您送给我那么多昂贵的手表我却从来不戴。我手上这块表或许有些过时了，但这是您送我的第一份圣诞礼物，也是我这辈子第一次收到礼物。我戴着它，就好像您随时都陪在我身边一样。这是我在这个世上收到的第一份关心，是无可替代的。  
然后第二年的圣诞节您送了我一套西装，您可能以为我不喜欢，因为我只在我的话剧第一次演出时穿过。事实上是我舍不得穿，因为它对我来讲太重要了，那是我的才华第一次得到认可，是我事业的起点，对我意义非凡，后来也没有遇上什么可与之相提并论的事情（更主要是因为您后来给我买了太多太多的西装，我都穿不过来啦）。但是我得告诉您，我准备在我们结婚的时候穿这套西装，我想穿着它经历我人生最重要的时刻。您现在知道我有多喜欢它了吧？  
那一年您还送了我围巾，不过后来我才明白，是因为之前Fandral送过我与他自己同款的围巾，您吃醋了对不对？您不用担心，我是您的。但是偶尔您能为我吃吃醋，我也挺开心的，我喜欢您对我的占有欲。  
您说您想把全世界都给我，曾经却只能假借圣诞节的名义送上一两件礼物，于是现在您每天都送我礼物（这可真的是要把我宠坏啦）。可是您不知道，去年圣诞节我就收到了世上最好的礼物——您。您或许还记得我当时拒绝了您的表白，却又醉醺醺地跑到您家里，鲁莽地亲吻您，然后与您坦诚相见肌肤相亲。当我的身心都被您填满，那是我人生最美好的时刻之一（以及其他所有美好的时光也都是与您一起度过的）。  
回忆起来觉得真是不可思议，从我俩见过面后的每个圣诞节，我都是在您这儿过的，而一想到今后的每个圣诞节也都会与您一起过，我就觉得格外幸福。不过我突然意识到我可能在圣诞树上挂了太多的槲寄生，因为我实在太想念您的吻了（虽然您几个小时出门前刚吻过我）。不瞒您说，我在门上也挂了一束，多么希望您回来时就能注意到，然后亲一亲我。  
永远爱您的Loki  
12月24日


End file.
